Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an exercise assembly which also may be used for training purposes when practicing certain sports activity including, but not limited to, boxing, the martial arts, etc. As such, the exercise assembly includes a plurality of targets, adjustably mounted and disposed on a supporting shaft, wherein each target is structured to be individually and repeatedly struck by the hands, feet, and/or limbs of a user when performing the exercising and/or training routine.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous individuals seek out training devices wanting to exercise or train using self defense techniques. As a result, such individuals frequently require some type of device in order to facilitate their goals. Known devices which are readily available on the commercial market include stationary training products including the heavy punching bag. However, there is always a risk of injury since the bag is by nature heavy and dense, and can damage wrists and ankles if the user does not properly protect his/her body. Other known devices such as reactive training products including various speed bag assemblies allow an individual to practice not only punches and/or kicks, but also speed and accuracy.
Training devices have independently developed to a point where their use is more multi-purpose, where a target can rotate on contact back to the individual, which simulates the unpredictable nature of a real-life sparring partner. However, there appears to be an absence of a combined structure having multi-purpose uses such that a single exercise training device may be utilized as both a stationary training product and a simulated interactive sparring partner where a target can rotate around a shaft on contact from the user. Accordingly, despite the developments and advancements in training devices of the type set forth above, there is still a need for an improved training apparatus which provides targets that simulate an interactive sparring partner with a high enough threshold for absorbing impact, while remaining safe to the user.